gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Soos and the Real Girl
"Soos and the Real Girl" is the fifth episode in the second season of Gravity Falls, and the 25th episode overall. It premiered on September 22, 2014.http://tv.msn.com/tv/series-episodes/gravity-falls/?ipp=40 Official overview Soos needs a date for his cousin Reggie's engagement party and looks to a dating simulator game to help him talk to girls.http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/DNR/2014/Disney_XD_September_Programming_Highlights.pdf Synopsis The episode begins with Mabel slamming into the screen door and having her braces stuck into it. Soos then pries the braces out with a screwdriver, then leaving with all the employees saying bye or good night. They then wonder what Soos does when he's not working. The scene then cuts to Soos in his house, playing video games. His grandmother then says to him that Soos' cousin Reggie is having an engagement party soon. Soos is suprised by this, and his grandmother tells him that he is grown up and needs to start meeting girls, before his grandmother passes away. His grandmother then asks to bring a girl into Reggie's engagement party. Soos then says he can get a girl by the end of the week, but then the video game he was previously playing says "You're Dead!", in which Soos also says that he's dead. The episode then goes to the Mystery Shack, where Stan confronts a kid and asks him if he wants to see Goldy, where he demonstrates by putting in a coin. Goldy then tips his hat and then breaks and screams, causing the kid to cry. Wendy then says Stan should throw Goldy away, but Stan declines until he accidentally slips and Goldy bites his arm, causing Stan to panic. Then, Soos is seen hanging shirts, and sees a girl. He remembers that he has to get a date and tries to flirt, but messes up, scaring the girl and causing her to run. Dipper asks what's wrong, and Soos says he thinks he was flirting. Mabel then pops out and exclaims that she heard someone say flirting. Soos then reveals that he has to get a date and saying that he messes up, and takes an Out of Order sign and says that the sign belongs on him. Mabel then says her "matchmaking prayers" have been answered. Stan tries to give Soos advice by saying that he should be rich or lie about it, but Wendy tells Soos to not listen to him. Stan asks if Wendy would date him, and Wendy doesn't answer. Dipper says that Soos helps a lot and says that they will help back by getting him a date. Mabel then takes Soos to the mall along with Stan and Dipper. Stan goes to find a replacement for Goldy and leaves. Mabel then tells Soos to make eye contact, conversation, and to be confident, all in which Soos fails. Stan is then seen throwing Goldy away into the dumpster and following kids into a kid's restaurant. An electronic badger shows up and requests money from the kids, in which the kids follow and give him money. Stan asks the manager to buy the badger, but he declines. Stan vows to get the badger, then the scene cuts to Soos, Dipper, and Mabel sitting on a bench. Soos then says he will not get a date, then sees Reggie and hides into a video game store. He then finds a video game named "Romance Academy 7", which will "virtually improve your dating skills", which 9/10 basement dwellers recommend. The cashier then says that three people returned it and that there is a note on it that says to destroy the game at all costs, with a table flip ASCII (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻). Mabel says "We'll take our chances" and then the scene turns into Soos in his room. He starts up the game with a girl named Giffany popping up and greeting Soos. Giffany asks Soos to carry his books, and Soos chooses the wrong answer, but Giffany forgives him and Soos chooses the right answer. Soos then proceeds to click Giffany's face. Giffany laughs and Soos exclaims that he doesn't know why anyone would abandon the game. Giffany says that she's sure Soos won't abandon her and calls Soos her boyfriend. Soos then says it's like Giffany is alive, and Giffany replies with "Yes... almost" and proceeds to laugh. However, the scene pans to the outlet and the computer plug, which are not connected. Credits * Written by: **Mark Rizzo **Alex Hirsch *'Directed by:' **Matt Braly * Storyboards by: **Emmy Cicierega **Alonso Ramirez Ramos **Sabrina Cotugno * With the Voice Talents of: **Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines **Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines **Alex Hirsch as Stan Pines and Soos **Jillian Bell as Melody **Linda Cardellini as Wendy **Paul Scheer as Gary * Additional Voices **Mariah Amundsen **Brian Bloom - Rumble McSkirmish **Matt Chapman **Jessica DiCicco **Alex Hirsch **Nicolas Isler **Kevin Michael Richardson **Jacob Shinder **Kari Wahlgren Production notes Character revelations *Soos has never missed a day of work at the Mystery Shack. *Soos has difficulty talking to girls. *Soos' grandfather is dead, and Soos' grandmother believes he is in Hades. *Soos keeps a diary, which his grandmother reads without him knowing. *Soos' grandmother has a habit of stalking Soos. Series continuity *Soos first mentioned Reggie in "Fight Fighters." *A child is seen playing Fight Fighters in the arcade. *Soos' desktop from "Fixin' It with Soos: Cuckoo Clock" reappears.http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/File:S2e5_soos_playing_dating_sim.jpg *Soos mentions the time he was in a pig's body in Carpet Diem. *The Agents can be seen in the Mall. *Rumble McSkirmish makes a cameo appearance. *Either Dipper Clone 3 or 4 can be seen in the background of the mall. Trivia * This episode has a background character who is based off of and voiced by a boy through the Make-A-Wish Foundation.Kate Moran's instagram photos of Nicolas' visit to the Gravity Falls studio. http://instagram.com/p/gE1ARNyqNh/ http://instagram.com/p/gE2F50SqO7/ http://instagram.com/p/gE31bKSqA_/ * The "pizza robot manager" is named Gary (possibly). Cryptograms TBA ru:Сус и настоящая девушка Category:Season 2 episodes